Everything you want
by darlaevans
Summary: Une journée ordinaire dans la vie de l’auror Malfoy ? Non ! Son petit ami le largue , les mecs du bureau se foutent de lui , Et en plus un Harry Potter journaliste décide de le suivre toute la journée…Merlin sa vie est vraiment pourrie…OS HpDm


_**Auteur :**_Darla

**_Rating:_** R ,M (y a un lemon quoi ! )

**_Genre:_**humour , action et humour (comment ça j'ai dit deux fois humour , bah c'est parce qu'il ya deux fois plus d'humour que d'action)

**_Pairing:_** Drake et Harry sont sur un bateau , Drake tombe à l'eau…en d'autre termes c'est un HPDM

**_Disclaimer :_** Ce n'est pas à moi ..et Attention cette histoire parle de relation entre deux Hommes ,une relation **homosexuelle !**

**_Resumé :_** Une journée ordinaire dans la vie de l'auror Malfoy ? Non ! Son petit ami le largue , les mecs du bureau se foutent de lui , Et en plus un Harry Potter journaliste décide de le suivre toute la journée…Merlin sa vie est vraiment pourrie…

_Je vous vois déjà vous cacher kiaaah elle a fait un one shot berk berk , bon ok c'est vrai je suis pas doué avec les one shot , je précipité l'action et tout , mais euh c'est ça un OS non ? C'est donc en pleine galairaion (oui je sais ça existe pas .. ) sur mon chapitre de La vie rêvée..que j'ai eu envie de délirer , en fait ma consigne au début Dray déprime puis à la fin il est heureux , tout ça en restant léger .ça a donne ça ! tadada ..bon j'arrête de vous saouler et je vous laisse lire …_

_**HH**_

Il réentendait encore les mots sa vue se brouillait , et merde Il pleurait. il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher il avait beau être conditionnée pour ne pas prendre en compte l'opinion des gens , ça le touchait

« Des abrutis » disait son père

Il n'empêche qu'il pleurait … il venait de revenir de mission , en rapport avec le mage noir , le vrai, l'unique, avait été tué plusieurs années avant , enfin bref . quelques ex mangemort s'était réuni pour tenter je ne sais quoi .après tout, Draco les pense trop désespérer pour tenter quoique ce soit de dangereux .C'est surtout son patron qui voulait se débarrasser de lui.Au début il avait crut à un test et puis les missions insignifiante comme celle-ci s'enchaînèrent tandis que les autres gravirent les échelons. Et puis là cela l'avait foudroyé , le mangemort N noon il vous a dit que c'était plus que des rigolo suivez un peu !

« T'as vu la chochotte de Malfoy , il demande toujours les pauvres missions ou monsieur ne mouillerait pas sa chemise , je sais même pas ce que fait ce fils de mangemort avec nous »

« Les subventions » répondit l'autre

« pfff Londubat et ses idée de con , il faut aider à la réinsertion des enfants de mangemort parce que c'était pas leur fautes et cela pourrait crée une nouvelle guerre et gna gna gna »

Et il était partit , ne pouvant en supporter plus , il savait qu'il avait été pris grâce au quotas des autorité , encore plus en étant auror sachant que très peu de gens comme lui choisissez ce métier .Il devrait remerciait le ministre londubat et oui lui aussi ça lui avait fait un choc.

Bon il devrait sortir des toilettes là ça en devient ridicule , il est pas si émotif que ça mais bon aujourd'hui tout lui est tombait dessus .Mark son copain le largue avec un simple message sur le répondeur , un simple message ! rendez vous compte. Sa vie est pourrie , sa décision est prise il allait se pendre avec du papier toilette

Tout en commençant sa tache ma foi ridicule , il entendit de pas se rapprochait.

« T'as vu ça y'a un reporter de la gazette du sorcier qui vient faire un reportage sur nous »

« oh ça va pas changé de d'habitude , ça sera des benêts complètement inexpérimentés qui suivra l'un de nous la bouche pendante »

« Non justement c'est Harry potter ! Oh mon dieu faites qu'il choisisse de me suivre pendant ma mission »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel , qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre , c'est vrai que Chang et Jackson sont des abrutis de première classe et …attendez ils ont dit Harry Potter , oh on ça risque d'être très très mauvais là , 1) il va se foutre de sa gueule , et.. bah c'est tout en fait il va se marrer comme pas possible , Malfoy auror , franchement .on le verrait plus à sa place mais apparemment monsieur en avait marre des champs de batailles.

_bon y'en a marre je m'assume et je sors des toilettes. Bien maintenant direction l'accueil je dois me présenter à la section potion des aurors._

« MR Potter !»

_Note à moi-même… me tuer . Je vois d'ici la foule de filles et de garçon autour de Harry Potter , même en ayant fait un pauvre métier de journaliste il a autant de fan c'est criminel._

« Vous savez l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille et très sérieuse et.. »

Cause toujours chérie , Potter ne t'entend pas il est dans son monde tout rose. Draco s'accouda nonchalamment au comptoir de l'accueil , il aimait bien regarder de loin et être discret pour repérer sa proie

« je suis attendu à la section potion »

La brune me regarde cligne les yeux bêtement puis hoche la tête

« L'AUROR MALFOY ARRIVE A LA SECTION POTION »

suivi d'un « oups je me suis trompé de bouton, désolé »

Malfoy était vert tout le ministère avait entendu l'annonce à cause de cette cruche , et Potter bah Potter le regardait de son air idiot , c'est pas qu'il était lâche mais là tout de suite il est attendu voyez vous. il quitta le hall horriblement gêné et se dirigea vers la section potion.

« mais quelle journée de merde ! » marmonna t il

Et en plus il entendait des pas derrière lui , il était prêt à parier que c'est cet abruti de Potter

« Hey attendez !»

Draco s'arrêta il avait deux solutions s'enfuir ou affronter …Vive serpentard !..il lui semblait qu'il y'avait un passage secret de ce côté, vite !

Il entendit les pas s'accéléraient et un « expeliarmus » qui le propulsa tout doucement contre le mur.

« J'en croyais pas mes yeux la bas mais c'est bien vrai , Malfoy la fouine est un auror »

« eh oui » se contenta de dire ce dernier

Il regarda Harry , le brun avait grandit et en bien , dommage qu'il n'ai aucun goût pour s'habiller il serait magnifique.C'est pas qu'il s'ennuyait mais il a pas que ça à faire

« Bon maintenant Weasley et toi pourrait raconter à Granger et à weasley fille que Draco Malfoy est un auror muahaah que c'est drôle c'est tordant ,on est tous mort de rire »

ouhala mais c'est qu'il n'est revient pas Potter , bon c'est vrai qu'en temps normal il n'aurait jamais parlait comme ça mais là il était à cran. Voyant le silence s'éternisait , Draco reprit la parole impatient

« Sur ceux je suis attendue… »

« à la section potion , tout le ministère est au courant ….dis c'est quoi ta mission en ce moment »

« sauver les bébés lapins » répondit Draco avec un sérieux déconcertant

Eh bien Potter ne semble pas assimilé son humour vu la tête qu'il fait

« j'arrête tout les ex mangemort »

Par contre là il est mort de rire , hey c'était pas sensé être drôle !

« Je veux faire mon reportage sur toi » dit enfin Harry se remettant de ces émotions

« Il en est pas question »siffla Draco entre ses dents

« Je decide avec qui je vais et Je veux te prendre »

« Non je ne peux pas être pris »

Draco avait l'impression de parler a un enfant qui tirait la langue et qui sortait un « Ze veuux ! »

« Tu sais Malfoy je pourrai user de mon influence »

Ca se voit qu'il n'as pas l'habitude de faire du chantage , il est pas impressionnant pour un sou , et c'est ça qui a vaincu Voldemort , il doit être vraiment vexé le vieux .

« Pourquoi est ce que tu veux me suivre ? »

Harry regarda ces chaussures

« comme ça » répondit le survivant

« on dit une raison »

« et si moi je ne veux pas » continua Harry

_Génial tu va te calmer Draco , ce n'est que Harry Potter tu peux le supporter et puis c'est qu'un pauvre gringalet et…j'essaye de convaincre qui là ? ouai ok personne c'est bon _

« c'est bon » dit draco comme en echo à ses pensée

Harry lui fit un sourire timide et Draco reprit sa marche tout en sachant qu'il avait Harry Potter sur ces talons.

HHHHH

« Non mais vous êtes débiles ou vous le faites exprès » cria un blond décidément énervé

Il entendit un gloussement derrière lui . Potter.. il a failli l'oublier celui là .

« ce que veut dire Malfoy , c'est que cette Potion est très dangereuse ne l'utilisez qu'en dernier recours et donc éviter de jouer avec dans le bureau »

Draco le regarda , et se dit que un Harry ça pouvait servir à quelque chose.

« Tact et diplomatie » lui dit le brun en sortant de la pièce « c'est les maîtres mots du journalisme »

« Explique moi ou est le tact et la diplomatie quand on est gryffondor » répondit sarcastiquement l'auror

Non mais franchement il se prend pour qui ? Ca y est il a vaincu un mage noir et ça se croit tout permis , lui aussi il aurait pu sauver le monde hein !Qu'il se croit pas exceptionnel non plus.Draco arriva à son bureau et s'assit il vit le journaliste s'asseoir en face de lui et un papier vola jusqu'à lui .Il le déplia

« je te préviens tu n'as pas pris l'auror qui a les missions les plus excitantes »

« mais autre chose si» répondit Harry

Draco écarquilla les yeux c'est lui ou le prude Harry Potter venait de lui faire des avances ? Après tout pourquoi pas rentré dans le jeu.

« Oh tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis excitant »

Potter devient rouge , euh peut-être qu'il a mal compris , boulette .

« non mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que.. »

« Malfoy vous avez été choisi pas Mr Potter ! » s'exclama un gros monsieur au lunette carré qui se trouve être son merveilleux patron.

« euh oui »

« excellent choix Potter Malfoy est notre meilleur élément et … »

Non sans deconner et aller chercher des ex mangemorts inoffensifs c'est ce qu'il donne à son meilleur élément ?Mais quel hypocrite ce qu'il faut pas entendre , ce con ne lui donne même pas de grade et..

«.. Ainsi il est le plus gradé des auror de son âge et je pense le laisser prendre la direction après ma retraite.. »

On dit quoi… merci Potter ! Donc c'est après un discours de trois plombes ou Draco apprit qu'il a sauvé d'innombrable vie et qu' il a grimpé de trois ou quatre grades que son cher patron laissa enfin le grand Potter

« T'en a pas marre »

« Un peu » chuchota t il en souriant

_Il peut pas s'en empêcher de sourire ; son sourire magnifique quel cliché ! ça y es je suis devenu un pouffsoufle , je dégouline de pouffsoufleurie… je meurs ! _

Il voit Harry se lever

_Quoi il part déjà mais on a encore rien fait ..professionalement parlant et euh aussi autrement parlant._

« Tu te bouge Draco , ton chef a parlé de voleurs dans une maison non loin de Baker street »

_D'où il m'appelle Draco et pourquoi pas Dray voire même Drake , oui qu'il dise Drake en gémissant il est fait pour mon nom hummm_

« Oui c'est bon , ne me parle pas comme si on était ami je veux pas être ami avec toi»

« mais moi non plus je ne veux pas être ami avec toi »

_Je pense qu'il n'as pas compris le sous entendu «mais amant si » c'est obligé _

« on prend ma voiture ? »

_je te prend dans ma voitures ?_

« comme tu veux »

_oui je le veux _

« bon on prend la mienne »

Draco se dit qu'il était pathétique , il pouvait pas passer outre d'un béguin d'ado , il était ridicule , en plus il pari que Harry et marié avec Ginny et qu'ils ont un garçon et une fille nommé James et lily et une joli maison et un chien , c'est très gryffy le chien et tout le tralala ..Enfin une vie rangée loin de l'homme qu'il est : gay , gay et diablement gay tant que des mec aussi bien foutu que Harry Potter existe

« Très joli voiture »

« Potter tu peux arrêter de parler pour rien dire »

Ah il l'a vexé apparemment ,non mais il s'attendait à quoi c'est un Malfoy , pas une weaslette ..il a touché le fond

« désolé , je suis à cran »

Pourquoi il le regarde avec cette sorte d'adoration dans les yeux , il doit se faire des idées..

« De quoi on peut parler ? »

Bon sang c'est qu'il est tenace le bougre

« De rien ? »

« T'es pas sympa »

_Non mais ho c'est la fête du slip ou quoi ! depuis quand un Malfoy est sympa ?_

« Je ne suis pas sympa Potter , on est d'accord »

Le dit Potter sortit un pffff très éloquent . Draco se décida à mettre de la musique.

Il survola les chaînes de radio en regardant Harry discrètement , il était plongé dans ses pensées. Le trajet lui parut court il aurait bien voulu continuer comme ça pendant un moment mais bon on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie , lui il a carrément rien en ce moment. Soirée en perspective très déprimante. Le numero 44 c'est la porte d'après.

Le brun sortit sa baguette suivit du blond

« c'est moi l'auror Potter alors met toi derrière »

« c'est moi qui est vaincu Voldemort , alors le blondinet il se tait »

« Je t'interdis.. »

Et sans crier Gare deux jeunes hommes passèrent devant nous et on entendis un cris

« Au voleur , ils sont partis attrapez les… »

Ni une ni deux Ils piquent un sprint et Draco se prit à penser si tout les journalistes sont d'aussi bonne condition physique que Harry . Ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue et Ils virent les malfrats rentrer devant l'immeuble.

« Ils sont idiots ou quoi on va les coincer si ils montent »

le blond leva les yeux au ciel

« Poursuis les, j'arrive »

Potter me lança un regard interrogatif puis comme tout gryffy il suivit l'ordre sans poser de question

« Accio Balais »

_Moi un connard ? Mais non je lui fais juste les pieds non mais !_

En moins de deux Draco se retrouve en haut de l'immeuble, avec les deux idiots qui se dépatouillai avec un truc bizarre triangulaire . Il lança le sort de pétrification et les ligota. C'est à ce moment là que Harry déboula tout rouge de s'être tapé 8 étages doubles : l'ascenseurs étant en panne , pourquoi ses yeux lancent des éclairs ?

« Malfoy espéce de »

s'en suivit une ribambelle d'insultes dont certaines n'était pas connue du dit , donc c'est avec un Potter foutrement énervé et un Malfoy tout content de lui que les secours arrivèrent et ils prirent les deux malfrats.

Draco vit Harry partirent dans la direction opposé

« hepp tu va ou ? »

« Loin de toi t'es désespérant , je peux pas faire le reportage sur toi ! Je change dès demain »

« Alors c'est ça le petit Potter rentre chez lui , avec sa femme et ses enfant et oubli le vilain Malfoy , allez viens prendre un verre avec moi , je te dois bien ça , c'était la mission la plus excitante que j'ai eu depuis …bah depuis un moment »

Le brun hocha la tête.

HHHHH

« 2 Vodka svp » demanda Draco

« tu me demande pas mon avis »

Draco fit mine de réfléchir « non »

« Tu n'es.. »

« Arrête Potter on est là pour se détendre , alors comment va la famille, les enfants , le chien ? »

Il le regarde interloqué .

_bah quoi pensa Draco_

« Malfoy je suis gay »

« ouai je sais que t'es quelqu'un de joyeux Potter ne me prend pas pour un abruti » dit Draco agacé en se calant dans sa chaise

« Non tu m' mal compris , je suis homosexuel »

Le cerveau de Draco venait de court circuiter ..et pouf il tomba de sa chaise

« Tu as un problème avec ça Malfoy ! »

« Couché Potty , moi aussi je suis homo , on est à égalité , on vient tous les deux de faire notre coming out »

C'est bizarre mais Draco avait l'impression que cette nouvelle ne choquait pas Harry

« Je fais si Tapette que ça »lança Draco sur le ton de la plaisanterie

« Un peu » avoua Harry « non en fait je le savais parce que … »

« parce que… »

« Rita skeeter me la dit » dit enfin le brun

Elle avait promis au blond de garder l'info quel petite garce !

« Je sais ce que tu pense mais elle m'aime bien »

« Vous avez pas le même style pourtant »

Il vit Harry mettre ses lunettes sur le rebord de son nez en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer

« Alors Draco pourquoi avez-vous choisi ce métier , est ce pour vous vengez de ce que les aurors on fait à vos affreux parents ou pour palier un manque incommensurable de bonnes actions pendant Poudlard ? Et ….que direz vos parent s'ils étaient vivant du fait que vous soyez auror , que votre comportement témoigne au mieux d'un besoin pathologique évident d'attention , au pire d'une attitude masochiste et suicidaire voire psychotique ? »

Ah oui il comprenait mieux maintenant c'est qu'il l'imitait bien cet idiot !

« ouah je suis impressionné »

il me fit un pauvre sourire.

« Tu sais on la mal jugée , elle est mieux que l'on ne croit ,il faut toujours laissé au gens une deuxième chance » Harry appuya ses dires en le regardant droit dans les yeux

« Je croyais que tu voulais pas qu'on soit ami »

« Il n'y a pas que l'amitié dans la vie ! »

Il faisait tout d'un coup très chaud Draco en est sur on lui faisait des avances pur et dur

« Tu sais Malfoy tu es vraiment craquant avec tes airs de mauvais garçon » reprit Harry d'une voix mutine

Le dit mauvais garçon grogna et prit Harry par le col pour l'embrasser , il se remercia d'avoir pris un bar gay parce que là la scène serait gênante chez les hétéro .

« Le reportage c'était pour ça ! »

« oui » avoua timidement Harry

« tu as fait tous ça pour moi ..Eh bien tu cache bien ton jeu ! »

« Je sais » se contenta de dire Harry

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Draco brisa le silence

« Chez moi ou chez toi ? »

Harry lui prit la main et ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre rouge , avec un lit à baldaquin .

_Griffy-atitude jusqu'au bout pensa Draco_

C'était d'ailleurs sa dernière pensé cohérente avant que Harry le jette sur le lit et l'enfourche tout en s'appliquant à lui enlever son pantalon

« Si tu savais combien j'ai rêvé de ce moment ! » susurra Harry

Draco haleta en sentant la main de Harry aller dans son boxer.Mais décida qu'il voulait aussi voir Harry sans pantalon , il le renversa et le déshabilla. c'était décidé il prendrait le gryffondor ,il en avait trop envie. Il s'abaissa jusqu'à son membre et entreprit le lécher dans sa longueur , il entendit Harry marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles dont des « dray continu , oh c'est tellement.. ne t'arrête pas » , il le suça avec application tout en le préparant lorsqu'il le sentit près , il l'allongea sur le lit . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait cette position diablement excitante , Harry sous lui : un véritable fantasme . Il le pénétra doucement en guettant les réactions de Harry , lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui.Il soupira c'était une sensation merveilleuse Harry était fait pour son corps chaud et tellement étroit.

« Harry » murmura t'il d'une voix rauque

Il commença à faire des va et vient en tapant de temps à autres la prostate , les cris s'enchaînait , les deux amants était dans leur monde , Draco accéléra la cadence et ils jouirent tout les deux , Draco s'effondra sur Harry ,beaucoup trop secoué par leur étreinte.

« Tu était excellent » consentit à dire Draco pour briser le silence

Harry se mit sur les coudes et lui sourit

« mais j'ai été bien meilleur » continua le blond fière de lui

Harry leva les yeux d'un air désespéré ,puis se leva . Draco ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais là il commencé à paniquer il devait rester ou non ? Dilemme digne des plus grandes tragédie , pendant que Draco disserté à l'aide d'un plan dialectique évident vu la situation, Harry arriva avec un plateau

« la rose sa fait too much je pense » dit le brun tout penaud

Draco se sentit tout d'un coup bien , il paniquait pour rien Harry est ..eh bien Harry ce qui voulait tout dire .Il jeta un coup d'œil ce dernier le regardait un peu anxieux

« je comprendrai que tu.. »

« Prenne toutes les crêpes , je suis l'invité ! »

Harry fut comme soulagé et Draco le prit dans ses bras

« on pourrait … »

« Les gryffys sont tous aussi cérébral ? je veux dire c'est le cassage de mythe total ! »

Harry gloussa puis hocha la tête avant d'enfourner sa tête dans la nuque de Draco

« tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu es tout ce que je veux pour l'instant » continua le blond « ça et une tartine à la framboise »

L'auror Malfoy se dit alors que c'était une bonne journée mine de rien sa vie n'était pas si pourrie que ça ,Harry est lui ont de belles année en perspective devant eux oh ouii.

End

_bon bah voilà ..euh oui c'est pas très recherché oui c'est pas originale oui c'est pas ..Non mais c'est fini ? Non restez dites les mois ces choses ou alors que ça vous a plut tout court aussi.. _


End file.
